Gallagher Academy: School for Exceptional Young Assassins
by GottaLoveChameleons
Summary: A awesome story about the Gallagher Girls, only Gallagher is for Assassins and Blackthorne is for spies. Taking place during Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R ! Hope you enjoy my story, I will try to update as much as possible, but if not at least 2 times a week( I've always hated when authors just left their story, and readers hanging.) Anyway so I will be presenting a never before seen pairing. Or at least I have never seen it and trust me, I've searched. It's GRAMMIE people. Yes that is right. All these stories make him super protective of her like a brother, but what if it was because he liked her? Don't aske me ehy I've always wanted to see this pairing. Of course it will be he doesn't like Bex and Bex doesn't like him, I've never been one for girl drama. So anyway, I'm ramble typing. Lol. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Characters my be a little OCC (but honestly, everyone's is. No one can perfectly replicate Ally Carter's characters. Which reminds me...I OWN NOTHING! (If i did would i really be spending every spare moment updating fanfics?)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I ran my hands along the walls as I walked down the Hall of History. I have always loved this place before school started. You learn to appreciate quiet when you live in an all girl boarding school. Yes, that's right. I _live_ in boarding school. It helps when your Mother is the Headmistress. Of course, this is common knowledge to anyone who goes to boarding school. What isn't common knowledge to anyone who goes to boarding school is how to shoot someone in the heart with a long range shotgun from 5 miles away. I know some of you may be thinking "What type of sick and twisted school do you go to?" and some others may be thinking "Cool! Can I enroll in your school?" Personally, I give major respect to the latter. The former need to…..open their mind a bit. But to answer your question I go to Gallagher Academy: School for Exceptional Young Women. Also known only to the people with a high enough clearance as a training facility for assassins.

It wouldn't be long now; it was almost time for the girls, my sisters, to be here. I stopped in front of the glass case that held Gillian Gallagher's, the founder of our school, sword. She used this to kill the man who tried to assassinate Abraham Lincoln. Well….the first guy who tried to kill Abraham Lincoln, but you never hear about him.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Come out come out where ever you are!" a familiar British voice sang out. I thought about hiding from my best friend in the whole wide world, Rebecca Baxter, who will squeeze the life out of you with one of her bear hugs. Then I thought about how she would just hunt me down.

"I'm right here Bex!" I called. In 2.5 seconds a tall, chocolate skinned, figure appeared down the hall, long brown hair flowing behind her as she ran to me. I would have been afraid if not the enormous grin on her face. _Somebody had __a__ good summer_ I thought. She finally got me and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Bex…can't….breathe." I struggled to get out.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled apologetically. I smile back. Her accent was always stronger when she came back from vacation with her parents. She also lost the ability to communicate through phone, text and email. But I was never mad, her family worked for the CIA, you were lucky if you saw your parents once a year. Personally, I always thought she had better deal than me. She got to see both her parents some of the time and I only got to see one of my parents all the time. Needless to say that neither of us is happy with our deal.

She wasn't the only one who lost contact. A certain green eyed boy with hair messed up in all the right places forgot I existed to. Normally I would like that, after all I was the Chameleon. Chameleons were born to blend in, disappear. The ultimate pavement artist. But when that green eyed boy doesn't call, text, email, or even leave a dead letter drop, you feel hurt. Because that green eyed boy played with your mind all last semester, said annoyingly cryptic things, showed me he could be caring, that he had a past, and dipped me in the middle of the foyer, kissed me in front of all my sisters, and left.

"Well glad to see I'm missed." Macey McHenry said. We turned to her and smiled.

"Macey!" we yelled in unison. Here she was, the Senators daughter, in a black tank top, jean jacket, short denim shorts, black sheer stockings and combat boots. We ran and hugged her.

"Hey am I invisible?" a small voice said. I knew automatically that it was Liz. My clumsy, short, blonde, ridiculously smart friend from the south.

"Of course not Liz." I said and soon we were all in a group hugging, laughing and squealing, happy to be back home again.

Bex stepped away with a sneaky smile on her face.

"What is it Baxter?" I asked.

"Well, a certain CoveOps teacher may have come to visit my parents. My parents may have thought I was sleeping when I was eavesdropping on their conversation. I may have heard that CoveOps teacher say that the Blackthorne Instiution for Troubled Boys, a.k.a spies, may be coming back for another semester." Bex finished.

Macey gasped, Liz dropped her books, Bex squealed, and me? I just stood there, stunned, saying the name that I haven't dared utter all summer. "Zach." Then I was reminded why I didn't utter that name all summer.

"Hello Cammie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zach was right behind me. Zach had scared the crap out of me. Even though I couldn't see it, I just knew Zach was smirking. I put on a very bored looking face and turned around to face him. "Hello Zach. How many times to I have to tell you that _Gallagher Girl_ is not my name?" I asked. I mentally patted myself on the back. I sound just like Macey when she came here. A bored heiress who didn't care about anyone. When in doubt, cling to your cover.

"Well we certainly have changed haven't we? Probably still upset we didn't get to finish our dance." He said, smirking. I was about to tell him I was upset that he even existed when my mom called me.

"Hey kiddo! Someone in here wants to talk to you." She called from her office, a little ways down the hall.

"Okay!" I called back.

"Well, we'll see you back at the room. Later Cammie." I waved goodbye to my friends and turned back to face Zach. But he was already gone.

I got back to the room 20 minutes later equally parts excited, scared, and very grossed out.

"So what did you mom want Cam?" Macey asked.

"Well apparently after the Welcome Back Dinner, everyone on the CoveOps track of study will be going to Roseville on a little exercise. And my Aunt Abby is coming with us." I was mortified at going out there. One, because we are _assassins_. What does Mr. Solomon want us to do, kill random citizens? Two, because my ex Josh was out there, and he always saw me. Seriously, it's like he waits around for us to do exercises in town so he can find me and make things very awkward. And third, the last time I was in town, we were practicing slipping poisons into each other veins as we walked past each other when Josh decided to come up and have a chat. So there I was standing there with a syringe full of "poison" (it was really just water), and Bex, who was my target, get further and further away from me. Eventually Zach found me and saved me from embarrassing myself further, also effectively slipping water into my veins while pretending to hold my hand. So, I was yeah, I was just overjoyed at the thought of going to town. Note sarcasm.

"Well….that's…interesting." Bex said. I could tell she was fighting a smile. She was struggling to keep in her squeal of excitement. Bex loved these exercises, or pop quizzes, as Mr. Solomon liked to call them. She was going to be the best assassin ever.

"Just spit it out Bex." I said, rolling my eyes my eyes.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so excited! What are we going to wear? Macey, you have to help us. I was thinking about that one shoulder red shirt I have. Oh, and Cammie has this really cute black shirt with a bunch of-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Bex stop, nobody is dressing me, okay? You know I hate when you guys to make-overs." I said, cutting Bex's rant short.

"Oh come on Cammie, we know there is a little part of you that wants to look good for Zach. Or…..maybe it's not Zach that you want to look good for." Macey said. I ignored what Macey said. I also ignored the part of my brain that said she was right. I ignored everything, until I the second part of what she said.

"Mace, we have been over this. I. Am. Over. Josh."

"Then why do you clam up whenever you are around him?" Liz asked. I looked at her. She had a quantum physics book in her lap, sticky notes in her left hand, and a highlighter in her right. I loved Liz, and I knew her question was one of honest curiosity. Maybe that was why I didn't have a problem answering her question.

"Liz, when I dated Josh, I crossed a line. Our world and his world are never supposed to meet. They can make all the spy movies they want. They can create as many conspiracy theories that their hearts desire. But as long as they never find out that our existence is more than just fiction, then all of us are safe. That's why when we Josh crashed our finals, we had to give him the memory modification tea, or else all of us would be in a jail cell on the moon or something. Coming face to face with a potential threat to our entire life is scary, Liz, let alone talking to one." I finished my little speech and all the girls nodded their head in agreement, like they understood. Of course all of that was true, in a sense. But _my_ _personal_ reason for clamming up had nothing to do with potential threats and everything to with being an ex-girlfriend.

Suddenly the door to our room burst open and all three of us sprang into action, effectively pinning Tina, Eva, and Mick to the ground. "Pop quiz. Ten minutes." They said in unison. Bex, Liz, and Macey all looked at me. They wanted to know why the exercise got moved up. I shrugged. We nodded and got off of them. They dusted off their clothes and laughed.

"Good to know if someone ever breaks into your room you will be able to handle yourselves." Eva said. Mick nodded in agreement.

"So Cammie," Tina started. I swear I could hear Bex rolling her eyes. "Is it true that you and Zach are planning on sneaking off during the exercise to go on a date? 'Cause that's what my sources tell me. Is it true?"

"No Tina, me and Zach are not going on a date. We will never go on a date." Tina smiled, satisfied with my answer.

"It breaks my heart to hear that Gallagher Girl, it really does. I had such high hopes for us." Zach appeared in the doorway to our room. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Grant and Jonas, aren't they usually with you? All the time." I asked. He ignored me and continued with whatever it was he came to tell us.

"Solomon said come down now or he will make you walk there and back." Zach said. Needless to say we all left the room quickly. I fell behind the group, blending in and becoming invisible. I could always think better when no one could see me. Well, I thought no one could see me. "Not planning to make a break for it, are you Gallagher Girl?"

"What do you want Zach? I'm not your tour guide anymore, you don't need to follow me around."

"Maybe I want to Gallagher Girl. Maybe I would follow you anywhere, Cammie." I looked up in surprise. Did he just say he would follow me anywhere? Did he just call me Cammie? I looked in his eyes. There was no trace of sarcasm, joke, anything but dead seriousness. Then just like that, the smirk was back. "Then again, maybe I have nothing better to do." I let out a very loud groan of frustration and stomped away.

We went outside and crawled into the van. I was between Liz and Bex, with Macey in front of us and Zach behind. 20 minutes later we pulled to park in front of the Gazebo. I thought about all my times with Josh here. All the secret letters we left underneath that rock. Once, long ago, all I wanted was to be a normal girl, to be able to date a sweet boy like Josh and go to spring dances. Instead I was locked in the back of a van trying to ignore the presence of a boy who was the opposite of Josh.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, today we will be testing your ability to memorize a face, finding the target, learning two of their hobbies, who their friends are, and most importantly, what they eat ate lunch during school." We were all silent then it sunk in. Tailing them around town, easy, fine, no problem. But tailing them in school, tailing them in school, was nearly impossible. "You will find your covers in here, along with your schedules and disguises. School starts in 20 minutes, so I suggest you start studying." He passed out the folders and I opened mine.

**Name: Samantha Prior**

**Physical Description: Gray eyes, black hair, freckles**

**Hobbies: Reading, writing, cheerleading, hanging out with friends, going to the movies**

**Friends: Ashley Crowe, Victoria Johnson, Lindsey Angelica, Brandon Smith, John Anderson, Alex Carmichael **

**Relationship: John Anderson**

Great, not only am I going to Josh's school, but I'm also being assigned a boyfriend. I wonder who the unlucky Blackthorne boy is?

"Who did you get Cammie?" Bex asked.

"I am now, Samantha Prior. What about you?"

"No, not your cover. Your relationship guy. Almost everyone has one."

"I have John Anderson."

"What! No way!" Tina whispered screamed. "Do you know who has that cover?" by the way she asked that question, I had a feeling she did know who had that cover.

"No, Tina, who?"

"Grant Newman!" she squealed. Grant. I had Grant. Grant was Zach's best friend. Grant was so stupid and lovable, but it would be weird. Wouldn't it. No, it wouldn't. For it to be weird, that would mean there was something to be weird about, and since nothing was going on between me and Zach, there was nothing to be weird about.

That was before Mr. Solomon said "Roseville High is down the street. Have a good day at school." With that he opened the door and we filed out. I was on the pavement squinting at the sun.

"Who is your target?" Liz asked.

"I didn't get a target. Did you get one?"

"It was under the stuff with our covers." I opened my folder back up and lifted the papers. I would have taken Josh. I would have taken Dee Dee. But no, I had to get the one person in the world I couldn't stand.

Dillan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! here's my updated chapter of my story... it's been like two days! Anyway Shout Out Time:**

**bluebell2107- for giving me courage to continue writing and not shutting down my account out of fear**

**Guest- for complimenting me on not making zach cammie's BF like everyone else!**

**on with the story...**

**Chapter 3**

"Hi, I'm Samantha. I was wondering if you could help me find my locker. My class schedule doesn't have it on there." I asked the women at the front desk, whose name was Mrs. Clarke. Here I was standing with my three best friends a guy that I hated, and that guy's best friend who was now my pretend boyfriend. I wish I knew what Grant was thinking. He had a mask as impenetrable as Mr. Solomon's. And almost as good-looking. _No, stop it. Now is not the time to be thinking about that. You are on a mission, _I mentally chastised myself.

"Sure dear. Hold on just a second." She began typing in my name into the school's database. I was a little worried honestly. What if she typed in my name but nothing came up? What if someone else here had that name? What if- "Oh! I can't seem to find you dear. Um, how do you spell you name?" she asked me sweetly.

"S-a-m-a-n-t-h-a P-r-i-o-r" I spelled. I can't believe this is happening! They never bothered to actually enroll us in this school! How were we supposed to find out all the information, if we couldn't even get inside the school? Then I realized. This was it. This was the big part of the mission. We had to figure out a way to get in the school without actually being students first. Well, none of u looked old enough to pose as teachers, so that only left plan B. "My friend Victoria," I said, motioning to Liz. "I s really good at computers, maybe she can help?" I said innocently. Liz seemed to get the message. She was going to have to hack into the school and enroll us all in 10 minutes or less. The entire Junior class.

"Well you're welcome to try dear but…." She trailed of, staring at the computer with a confused expression. Liz squared her shoulders and sat down at the computer. Only the problem was that Mrs. Clarke was hovering over Liz's shoulder. Bex, Macey, Liz and I shared a look. We knew Liz wouldn't be able to get this done with Mrs. Clarke was watching Liz's every move. So, Bex, the super actress, decided to lean forward like she was about fall and grab the counter, efficiently knocking over the pot with fresh roses inside of it to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Bex apologized. "I just feel a little… a little light…." She trailed off as she fainted. Now, I was not worried because Madame Dabney had taught us how to faint on cue, in case our target was not reacting to our attempts at getting them somewhere private (you know… to kill them).

"Oh dear! Oh-oh no!" I could see that see was hyperventilating, so I offered some assistance.

"Alex," I said turning to Zach. "Can you help Mrs. Clarke take Lindsey to the nurse?"

"Yeah, sure thing Sam." He picked Bex up and threw her over his shoulder, then gestured for Mrs. Clarke to follow him. "Told her to eat something before we left." I heard him mutter as he left. Always in cover. Now we were alone in the office and ready to jump into action.

"Okay Liz, we probably have less than five minutes so-"

"I already have you, Zach, and Grant done." She cut me off. I really shouldn't have been surprised. This is _Liz._ "Okay so all of us are done, I'm doing Tina now and… WHAT!" Liz shrieked. Grant shushed her while I ran over to the computer to see what she saw. Turns out every other student was already registered here. Mr. Solomon had simply neglected to enroll our little group. Coincidence? I seriously think not. Liz clicked out of all the windows, just leaving mine up there, so Mrs. Clarke would see that I was, in fact, enrolled here. _Now_ I thought bitterly. When I finish this mission, I'm so spiking his morning orange juice with that sleep-inducing serum that Dr. Fibs just made a prototype of.

Mrs. Clarke returned, her hair messed up and here shirt crooked. We put her through quite an ordeal. I would have felt guilty, if it wasn't so funny. She sat back down at the computer and looked at my picture on the screen. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Looks like your friend was able to find you after all." She gave a little smile and printed out my schedule, which I now had my locker number on it. "Have a great first day dear. And tell your friend she needs to listen to that young man or hers. He really cares about her. " I forgot that Zach was Bex's assigned boyfriend. Imagine them in real life dating…EW! That is just sick and wrong.

She smiled sweetly at me. It was times like these when I knew being an assassin was going to be hard. When I had to lie to sweet unsuspecting people. You would think the whole I-am-signing-up-for-a-life-time-of-murder-and-lies thing would be hard but it's not. Every spy agency has its own unofficial jobs. Jobs that require what I do. And usually the targets are bad people. And whenever that the thought that this person has a mom and a dad somewhere. That this person might have kids or siblings or a husband/wife. I just remember that the people who killed my family weren't concerned about me, or mom. Wasn't concerned about Grandpa or Grandma Morgan. That fact makes it all a little easier.

"Thank you." I walked out of the front office, my friends trailing behind me when Grant bent down to whisper in my ear.

"We are supposed to be dating, so if you want it to be convincing I suggest you stop standing 100 feet away and hold my hand." I held in a groan. Grant and I have not had that many conversations together. None actually, so I wasn't prepared for the overdose of cockiness when it hit me. However, I was the Chameleon. And Chameleons do whatever it takes to blend in. So without hesitation I smiled up at him, as if I were in love, and took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I heard Grant mutter "Nice touch." I stood up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you babe."

Page Break***** awesome*****page break*****love it!*****page break*****cool*****Page Break

The day went by extremely uneventful. Everything they were learning now, as juniors, was all stuff we learned in seventh grade! I paid absolutely no attention in any of my classes. I was too busy looking at Dillan, since he had every one of my classes, conveniently. Mr. Solomon's very first lesson ran through my head over and over again. _Notice things._ So far I had noticed that Dillan was left-handed, a total ladies' man, and was just as arrogant as Zach was. I noticed that besides Josh and Dee Dee, he also seemed to be friends with some guy named Keith Jones. The name had sounded so familiar, when I realized that he was the boy who had just had told that I was just some girl. Bex Liz and I had broken into Josh's house while he was supposed to be at some surprise party for him, but then came back to get his mom's apple pie, which was when Bex and Liz was about to zip line right on top of him. Definitely one of the most awkward and terrifying moments in my life.

Class had a finally ended and Grant and I walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. He was smiling. Like an idiot. "Stop that." I hissed.

"Stop what?" he asked, smirking.

"_That._ Stop grinning. You're enjoying this way too much."

"Sammy, if you're not enjoying this, you're in the wrong business." (**A/N: before anyone makes any comment about this, wait for the next line!) **I was immediately taken back to last semester. When Zach took me to the all school exam and said those exact words to me. Accept he called me Gallagher Girl. I accidently let a little smile show. Zach was right, I was a little unhappy we didn't finish our dance.

We walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on us. Everyone else was already here, we were the last to come in. As we walked toward the lunch line I leaned and whispered "I hate being stared at. Where is a secret passage way when you need one?"

Grant laughed and whispered "Well, I think there is a utility closet over there that just might fit the two of us." I was now giggling uncontrollable. As I was holding my stomach and trying to stop I walked right into someone.

"Hey do I know you? You look like someone I used to know." A voice said. Voice I would know anywhere.

Josh.


End file.
